Devices for the treatment of limbs and, in particular, hands are well-known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,670,010; 3,867,929; 3,565,065; 3,548,819; 3,186,404; 1,740,624; 1,110,494; 2,113,253 and 4,353,359.
None of the references, collectively or singularly, teaches or discloses an apparatus wherein the hand is placed in an elevated position and therapeutic devices can then work on the hand in order to promote the best therapeutic treatment for the hand.